


Lost in Our Love

by AliasAnonymous



Category: Twilight, Twilight Saga, post-breaking dawn - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Emotion Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Pack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Multi, Mutual Pining, No known character dies only original, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pack Bonding, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Physical Abuse, Post-Breaking Dawn, Precognition, Recovery, Rehab, Repressed Memories, Sam Uley is a Gift, Shifter, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Touch Aversion, Twilight References, Twilight phase is over but still love playing with the characters, Vampires, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, adorable seth, imprint, mother hen sam uley, no beta reader and I'm so sorry for that, please comment, pyrokinesis, seriously, super speed, super strength, surprise powers, though characters you know will be hurt for the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasAnonymous/pseuds/AliasAnonymous
Summary: Zed Uley has come from a bad home to live with her uncle Sam Uley, and his fiancee, Emily Young.She is tired and although her life with them is a major improvement she isn't exactly thrilled to learn that she trades one dangerous home for dangers of the supernatural kind, nor is she happy to hear that the love from the most beautiful boy around is a force from fate wrapped in a love note.Seth enjoys his days trading time between his parents home and the Cullen's. The packs are okay with each other and he is free to run in both territories but after the calm of the storm the Volturi had wreaked finally arrived he finds himself restless. Well, until the most amazing girl showed up on The Res, now he has to prove his love is real and help her defend herself from dangers past and present.Dangers include but are not limited to:Two vamps just itching for blood and revenge.One rogue wolf.Getting Zed to trust him.Getting into College.Paying for College.Saying something embarrassing in front of her, not a life ending one but is still a really big concern for Seth.





	1. Sand and Moss

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if any of these will trigger you, your well-being is more important than a story. If you find yourself being triggered but want to know how the story will go/end say it in the comments and I will tell you.  
> If you have triggers not mentioned here and you are going to be a regular reader please let me know and I will add them.
> 
> Triggers:   
> Blood  
> Mentions of past physical abuse  
> O/C has a touch aversion  
> Mild PTSD - Seths  
> PTSD stemming from past abuse - Zed  
> Nightmares  
> Lack of trust to shows of affection  
> Panic attacks
> 
>  
> 
> I am also not American, Irish mup, so the language may come off as odd choice of words cause I will try to use the American term or phrasing but I also am an unpaid, often tired, busy college student so sometimes its a type and hit send sorta situation.  
> Cheers X

 

“Emily is setting up the spare room for you now. She’s actually very excited that you’re coming to stay for the next while, she hasn’t seen you since you were, what five years old?” Sam leaned forward to see if the high hanging traffic light had changed colour in the last two minutes.

 

“Eight. I was small for my age.” Zed smiled over at Sam, 

 

He laughed, “Still are.” 

 

The light changed and he pushed the gearstick and rolled forward with the traffic. They had just left the airport and Zed was eager to shower off the scent of travel and the grime of people. She hadn’t been in Forks since she was eight years old. Now almost ten years on nothing seemed to have changed so far.

 

“Fuck off, I’m tall for my age. You’re just a freakish giant.” Zed said astounded that she’d be called small, she was 5”8’ for Christ’s sake.

 

“Hey language.” Sam said taking the third right turn in a row.

 

“Sorry.", Zed sighed, "See, that’s why you’re so tall, you’re on a fecking high horse.” Zed huffed turning her attention back out the window, “Here, did you forget something in the airport?”

 

“No, why?” Sam frowned.

 

“Cause that was you’re fourth consecutive right turn, we’re gonna be approaching the airport from the back now.”

 

“No it’s okay I know where I’m going. Fuck.”

 

The block of white and windows that was the airport came into sight and they were definitely not heading away from it.

 

“Language.” Zed said biting her cheek in an attempt not to laugh.

 

The car ride was pretty quick, after they got out of the airport traffic for the second time. Although Zed hadn’t been in Forks for over ten years she remembered it all pretty well still and gave the directions. Not much changes in a town with roughly 4, 000 people. After an hour and a bit, the bit being the length of time it took them to pull in and get drive through McDonald’s, Sam was pulling into the reservation.

 

Driving past a stained concrete building Sam pointed at it with his finger, careful to still keep both hands on the wheel, “That’s the high school you’ll be going to while you’re here. Tomorrow a few of the guys, you’ll remember most of them I’m pretty sure but you might not recognize them, will be coming down to the house. I can re-introduce you so you’ll know some people.”

 

Zed’s heart skipped, great she’s going to be in a place full of strangers, maybe she should try and get out of it by telling Sam she'll be jet-lagged and so, bad company.

 

“Great, thanks Sam.” Zed curled her fist, idiot.

 

Sam flicked a glance at her and nodded. 

 

The drive to Sam’s was faster than Zed expected, they had barely finished talking about the subjects she was going to be taking here when they were parked and Emily walked out onto the porch to greet them. Sam got out and jumped up the steps to Emily and pulled her in for a hug, Zed tensed and turned away. When they separated she opened the door and went around to the trunk to grab her suitcase and shoulder bag. A hand fell on her shoulder and Zed jumped back. 

 

“Sorry, you okay?” Sam asked,

 

Zed stretched her shoulders back out of the hunch they had gone into and took a breath and an easy grin, “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I have the same problem with him Zed.” Emily walked up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

 

Zed turned back to the trunk and pretended like she was looking for something, “Eh, ye-yeaah?” she coughed.

 

“Think I should be wearing a bell?” Sam asked looking down at Emily with a cheeky smile.

 

Zed took a step back from them and used that space to throw her shoulder bag over her shoulder. She lifted the case by it’s side handle and closed the trunk. She hoped the noise and fast movement drew their focus out of each other for a minute so they can show her where she’d be sleeping and she can give them some space.

 

Sam looked over at Zed and grinned, “You need some help?” he pointed at the bags she was carrying.

 

She shook her head, “No thanks.”

 

Emily let go of Sam and reached for Zed’s free hand, “Come on I’ll show you where you’re staying, I got you a desk as there was honestly nothing in that room but a bed and closet and sometimes there’s more people in this house than I can cook for so you can do whatever homework or study in your room if you need to.” 

 

Zed’s heart jumped again, she let her right shoulder relax so that the bag strap slid off. Moving her free hand before Emily could hold it she caught the bag before it fell off her shoulder. Emily stopped fast and held up her hands as if to catch the falling bag. 

 

Zed smiled at her, “It’s okay, I have it.” She kept her hand on the strap and followed as Emily led the way inside.

 

Emily showed her her room, she hadn’t been kidding. It probably only had a bed and a closet in there as that was the only things that fit without making the room seem crowded. Now that there was a desk Zed wondered if it would just be better to just use that room for sleeping and risk working at the kitchen table. 

 

Dinner was meatballs and pasta and Zed didn’t know if she could ask for a second helping but before she had finished her first plate Emily offered her more. The second plate seemed to have a hill of food on it and Zed ate it like she hadn’t had real food in months. Which she considered was true. Her mom wasn’t the best for cooking and Zed was in and out of school either before or after the markets around her house opened and closed so take out was often the food for dinner. She skipped breakfast so she could have some extra sleep before catching the bus to school and lunch was whatever she could steal out of people’s lockers. So she was a bit skinny for her height and age but least what she did have were muscles.

 

They talked about what Zed could get up to now she was here in Forks besides school, mainly swimming at the beach and possibly dirt biking if she didn’t mind helping him actually fix the bikes first. Zed nodded along and asked them questions about everyone she remembered. She asked was Paul still short, if Embry ever got a dog he kept pestering his mom for, and if Quil had learned to swim. These specific questions surprised Sam and Emily so Zed reminded them that last time she talked to those guys she was eight years old and it makes perfect sense for an eight year old. Emily laughed and answered her questions.

 

“I don’t think you are going to recognize the boys Zed.” Emily smiled at her,

 

“Yeah Sam was saying the same thing earlier. Are they coming down tomorrow did you say?”

 

“Yes. We’re having a welcome bonfire on the beach.” Sam grinned.

 

The conversation wrapped up pretty quickly when Emily pointed out that it was almost midnight and Zed must be exhausted. She was right, Zed’s eyes had begun hurting, the kitchen lights almost stinging in their brightness and her muscles just felt tired and ready to give way to a comfortable bed. She decided to save the shower for tomorrow and swapped it for a quick body wash with a face cloth and hot water in the sink.

 

It took a bit of tossing and turning for Zed to get comfortable lying on the mattress in the unfamiliar room. The white walls glowed a navy ink in the night light and though the window was closed she was sure she could hear birds singing, she knew there was no birds flying near her window, especially at this time of night but still she enjoyed what she thought she was hearing. She fell asleep imagining that she could feel the grass beneath her feet and the moon upon her back. She woke up only once to push her quilt off, it was way too hot and she felt sticky with sweat but too tired to do anything more than that.


	2. Breakfast and Bonfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Accidental cutting of palm.  
> Blood.

The true singing of birds woke Zed up the next morning. Stretching she reached for her phone that was charging on her desk. It was 9:15 and she had no new messages or notifications. Groaning she stretched again before rummaging through her suitcase for a towel and something she could wear today. She didn’t want to have to change today for the bonfire so whatever she wore she would be wearing all day as she was hanging out in the house with Emily and Sam so it would have to seem casual, but she also wanted to look nice for them when she met their friends and the people she used to be friends with all those years ago. So navy skinny jeans, red knock off converse, and a white open shoulder top. Sweet.

 

After patting herself on the back for her alright fashion sense she grabbed a towel and her wash bag. Walking out of the room she saw Emily humming to herself out in the kitchen.

“Morning.” Emily called, “Hope you slept well.” She smiled and turned to stir the eggs she had cooking in a pan. 

“I did thanks, do you mind if I had a shower?” Zed asked, facing her but leaning back waiting for permission to start heading for the shower.

“Of course! Breakfast will be ready soon, how do you like your eggs?” 

“Thank you! Anyway but boiled if that’s okay?”

“Perfect, you’re the same as Sam. He says he hates the smell. Okay go have your shower before he comes back and races you for one.”

Zed laughed as she walked down the hall and into the bathroom. It confused Zed, she called it a bathroom but there was no bath in it, instead a shower where a bath would be but calling it a shower-room made no sense to her so guess she could accept bathroom as the name. 

She set her thin watch on the sink and checked the time, 9:25. Turning the tap Zed didn’t wait for the temperature to get hot and just stepped in. The cool water felt soothing on her hot skin. She scrubbed the sweat and feel of grime off. The water grew warm and she washed her hair making sure to use enough conditioner so when she brushed her thick hair after it wouldn’t be in knots. Rinsing her hair out to make sure there was no shampoo left she stood out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She checked the watch as she dried off, 9:35. Zed smiled and quickly got dressed. 

She did a double check making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything before she headed back to her room and put on some socks and the convers. She pulled a waterproof bag out from her suitcase and shoved her dirty clothes into it. She pulled a hanger out from the closet and draped the towel through the hole meant to hang trousers and put it back in the closet so it could dry and be fine for the next shower.  
  


Closing her suitcase she pushed it back under the bed and left to join Emily in the kitchen.

“Do you need a hand?” 

“No, no you’re fine.” Emily said turning the sausages and bacon over. 

Zed nodded and looked around the room. Walking over to the sink she began to fill the basin with water and wash some of the dishes that had piled up while Emily had been cooking.

“Aw you don’t have to do that Zed. Sam can do that when he gets back.” Emily said, reaching a hand over she squeezed Zed’s shoulder.

Zed near jumped out of her skin but she was holding a knife so stopped herself before she tensed her hands. She couldn’t stop her shoulders from tensing though at the light touch.

“Eh, where is, where is Sam?” Zed asked quickly, she hoped the question would distract Emily’s thoughts on Zed so she wouldn’t notice how she tensed up under her hand. Plus Zed was genuinely curious.

Emily began cutting a loaf of bread that was already half gone. Zed loved the smell and sound the bread knife made, it was a satisfying crunch and the thought of eating a slice thickly covered with butter made her stomach grumble.

“He went to get some more juice and supplies for the bonfire tonight, are you excited?” Emily turned so she could look at Zed as she talked with her.

“Yeah, it will be fun to see everyone again. See how they changed if they did. Sam told me some of them are going to the high school I’ll be going to next week?”

“Yeah, all of them actually do. Sam’s the only one whose graduated although a few of them are in their senior years; Leah, she’s my second cousin, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Quil, technically they all should be graduated but are repeating senior year to get better scores in their SATs. I think only Seth is a Junior, like you, but don’t worry all the others will look out for you.”

The sound of thumping outside made Zed look away from the sink, the front door opened and Sam walked in. Zed made a note to remember that that was the sound of someone going up the porch steps. He was carrying a shopping bag full of juice cartons and and two boxes of fire lighters.

“Hey sweetheart.” Sam said putting the bags down on the counter and pulling Emily in for a quick kiss. Zed turned away and bit her cheek. She suppressed the need to protect Emily. She is okay. She is safe. She is safe. Sam would never hurt her. She is safe.

“Hey Zed. Did you sleep well?” Sam asked beginning to set the table.

“Yeah, yeah, thanks again by the way.” Zed smiled at him and Emily.

“Of course.” Sam walked over to Zed. Zed braced herself and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug, “You’re family Zed, always help family.” Sam smiled down at her and Zed grinned back up. Giving her a soft squeeze he let her go and went back to finish the table.

Zed felt a stinging pain in her hand. Looking down she unfolded her hand and saw the glinting steel of the peeler. She had unknowingly clenched her hand into a fist and the blade had pressed shallow cuts into her palm.

Zed sighed out her nose and calmly ran her palm under cold water. Unravelling the paper towel on the window ledge in front of the sink she pressed it into her palm. Her nose scrunched up on smelling the coppery tang of blood. Counting to ten she tried to look busy by drying the dishes she had washed with her free hand, and stabling the dish with her closed hand. At ten she unfolded her hand. The tissue was spotted red but the platelets had stopped her bleeding and already new cells had formed, glistening at first then changing to the colour of her palm leaving only a thin line a shade lighter than the rest of her hand. Zed knew from experience that after five minutes her palm will look normal with no markings at all. As if it never happened. Zed chewed her lip and rubbed her thumb across her palm. Taking a deep breath she let it out through her nose and dropped the red speckled tissue into the bin.

“Who’s coming to the bonfire tonight?” Emily asked Sam, as she brought over plates of food. The plates were dedicated solely to one type of food and Zed had to clench her jaw to stop from gaping at how much food she was presenting at one sitting. Were they expecting company?

“Pretty much everyone. It’s the tribal tradition so all the tribe will be there.” Sam said looking intently at Emily, she grinned at hearing this but Zed was confused. Why did he emphasise that the whole tribe would be there if he already said it was a tribe thing, surely that implied that everyone would be there?

“Zed you can come sit down, there’s no dishes left.” Emily smiled,

Zed knew that she meant well by that but she felt guilty she was making them wait to eat their breakfast. She followed their lead taking as much as they did but she quickly ran into a problem. Their portion sizes were completely different. Sam had a mountain of food on his plate and was scarfing it down as if he had eaten in days. Emily had a bit of everything on her plate but she had just enough that everything fit on the plate. Sam would have to go back for eggs and toast if he wanted some as he had so much beans, sausages and bacon already on his plate.

Zed decided to put herself in the middle. She could fit everything on her plate but knew herself she would still be hungry after she finished it so would hopefully be offered some more. Thankfully Emily did offer her some more and she was happily full afterwards.

After breakfast Sam offered to take her with him to the beach to help set up. Not knowing what she could do if she stayed behind with Emily who was preparing some food to bring down for a barbecue she accepted. Arriving at the beach Zed grinned when she spotted Jacob Black who was sitting beside his father on a log looking out on the waves that swam up the shore.

“Sam Uley. You sure took your sweet ass time getting here.” Billy yelled down the beach at Sam as the Uleys walked to meet them.

“Sorry Billy.” Sam smiled and shook the man’s outstretched hand, “Billy, Jacob, you remember Zed. Zed this is Billy Black and Jacob Black.” 

Zed smiled as she shook Billy’s hand and nodded at Jake.

“Zed Uley. It’s been years.” Billy sighed, looking her up and down, “You’ve grown up well.” 

Zed scoffed and tried to turn it into a cough but failed, “Thanks Billy.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your father. He was a good man.” Billy reached for her hand and she let him take it, he pressed his other hand on top and looked her in the eyes, “If you ever need anything you can ask either myself or my son here.” 

Zed knew he meant it and quickly glancing up at Jake who nodded in agreement she felt tears blur her vision. Pressing her free hand on Billy’s she bowed her head, “Thank you Billy.” she said struggling to keep her voice strong and clear.

He let her hands go and she took a step back and put her hands in jacket pockets, “So what do we need to do here?” she asked looking around the little area the Blacks had been waiting at. There were already long logs and an old burnt fire pit they could reuse.

“Well not to crush your dreams or anything but we’re having the bonfire closer to the woods and parking lot. Dad here just wanted to inconvenience me by seeing the waves.” Jacob said elbowing his father’s shoulder.

“Yes I did. Now get pushing Jake so we can get this show on the road.” Billy said leaning back in his chair.

Zed laughed and walked beside them. Sam and Billy began talking about who was coming and whose turn it was to tell a story but Zed focused her attention on Jake. He had grown up strong and tall in the last few years that she hadn’t seen him. His hair was definitely shorter but messy still, and not the stylish kind but the ‘I forgot that part of my daily routine involves my hair.’ kind. Chatting with him was as easy as reciting the alphabet. He caught her up on the tribe drama and told her of the some new friends he had made.

“You remember Bella? She would play with us some summers?”

“Yeah I remember, always racing you to get to the top of the tree.”

“Yeah, one of the new friends is her boyfriend, they’re actually married and have a kid now.” Jake smiled,

Zed didn’t notice that Sam had fallen back in step with them she was too blown away by this news. A girl she had had arguments over whose mud cake was better now had a kid herself.

“Wow, wow. Is she happy?” Zed managed to say still picturing the last memory of Bella she had.

“Are you okay, you’re frowning?” Jake laughed at her making her blush,

“Sorry yeah, just last memory I have of her we were eight years old and you were chasing us around trying to make us kiss a worm you found.” Zed laughed.

Billy guffawed in front of her, “So the chasing began with worms huh Jake?” Billy giggled. It was Jake’s turn to blush now.

Zed looked over to Sam not getting the reference, he saw her and just shook his head mouthing ‘Nothing’ and rolling his eyes.

The next few hours passed by pretty fast after that. Jake and Sam went into the forest and cut down a few young trees to use as firewood, Zed helped chop the logs into smaller bits of firewood. They helped each other carry the logs from the previous firepit over to use as seats and Billy regaled them with stories of his last fishing trip. Zed really enjoyed it, especially each time she helped break some logs or carry their designated log seats over and each of the boys would say the same variation of a surprised, “Didn’t realise you were that strong Zed.”

“You’re skinny but you’re all muscle.” Billy said smiling up at Zed but his eyes didn’t turn with the smile, they grew distant as if trying to see something inside his mind. He begun brewing over something and decided to keep an eye on Zed.

“Sam.” Billy called, Sam looked up from stacking the firewood. He stood up from his crouched position and handed Zed the matches and firelighters. She shook her head and pulled out  something that glinted in the low sunlight. Jake laughed and said something to Sam who shook his head and turned to walk to Billy.

“Zed is you’re niece by your brothers blood.” Billy said low watching as his son held the firelighter still for Zed.

“Yes, she’s my brother’s daughter.” Sam nodded and sat down on the ground beside Billy’s chair.

“Does she have the gene?” Billy looked down to Sam waiting for a reaction but Sam surprised him keeping his face neutral, “You have been thinking about it.”

“I don’t know. She only got here yesterday and I didn’t think how to bring it up.” Sam sighed, “She is a Uley and her father was one.”

Billy nodded looking back at the girl, “Ask. Better know now than find out later. If she is she needs to join either you or Jake, it’s dangerous to be on your own.”

Sam sighed, Billy knew he already felt the weight of responsibility for this girl as her temporary guardian, she may have even been his last human connection but if she transforms around the humans or wanders on to the Cullen territory there will be problems and someone could get hurt. He needed to talk to her.

“I am telling the legend tonight. That may work as a gateway for you.” Billy patted Sam’s solid shoulder, “Now go before those two halves of a whole idiot burn their hair off.”

Sam nodded and pushed himself up. Billy looked on as the fire was lit and people began to arrive.

  
  



	3. Fall for Those Damn Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Crying  
> Alcohol  
> Past abuse shown in memory

The party had been going on for the last few hours and the evening had grown dark. Stars littered the broad sky, the deep navy of the night blending seamlessly with the ink of the water. Zed held the soda can loose as she leant against one of the logs by the fire. She watched as the people around her talked freely and easily with each other, they had known everyone all their life, even the people who are obviously partners and there through extended invitations seemed relaxed around these strangers. When people arrived Sam and Billy took turns re-introducing Zed to people and even with Jake beside her helping the conversations run smoothly Zed still couldn’t help feeling lost among the sea of strangers. Everyone she had remembered had grown up and seemed to be dancing around topics in conversation, anytime Zed asked a question trying to make conversation they had a little in-joke of an answer and she had given up trying to understand. Emily spotted her hiding and grinned at her. Walking over she sat down beside her sighing as she took a swig of her corona.

 

“Having fun?” Emily asked she wasn’t crowd watching like Zed was but smiling at Zed.

 

“Yeah it’s great.” Zed grinned and brought the can up to her lips only to realise that it was empty. Because of course it was.

 

“It’s overwhelming isn’t it.” Emily smiled

 

Zed laughed loudly causing a few people who had been busy in easy conversation to look over, grinning she looked over to Emily, “Oh completely, but I just gotta try a bit more.” she shrugged and lifted the can to take a drink and half way she remembered her can was empty. She should probably get a new one before she does that for the third time, someone is gonna notice.

 

“Staring at it disapprovingly won’t fill it.” Emily laughed

 

“Sorry.” Zed scoffed and tried to spot where the cold container full of cans were. There were so many people around that Zed couldn’t see very much sitting on the ground bar legs and logs.

 

“No don’t apologise, here if you save me this seat I’ll get you another can.” Emily said standing up and brushing the sand off her shorts.

 

“Oh, no, Em, it’s okay! I can get it myself.” Zed said standing up beside her

 

“Nonsense, I’m getting another bottle so I can get you a can too.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Zed asked trying to see any unhappiness in Emily’s face to do that task, but Zed doubted Emily would ever not look happy, her positivity was refreshing and Zed loved being around her.

 

“Positive, now, mind our coveted sand seats.” Emily giggled and turned away,

 

Zed sat back down and smiled. Emily was kinder than she had expected, a spirit of light. Zed had been watching how everyone mingled with each other and when people talked with Emily they were always smiling.

 

Zed watched the fire dance and focused on the heat it blanketed over her body as she waited for Emily. Zed was never cold, but the extra warmth of the fire was comforting. Like the weight of a blanket was comforting. Zed had been watching her memories of winter mornings in Boston where she would make her friends worry over her lack of layers as they walked to school when she felt a heavy gaze on her. Her eyes flicked up trying to figure out who was watching her. Scanning to spot someone facing her it wasn’t hard to spot Sam. He was listening to the older man talking to him but he was watching Zed. She pulled her legs in and tilted her head. He looked stressed talking to this man. He turned his eyes back to the man and nodded. Zed could tell he was going to come talk to her now but she wasn’t sure why, she hadn’t caught what they had been speaking about to know, who was that man anyway to make Sam stressed at a party? It had to be about her if he looked over at her during it and was now walking to her.

 

“All okay?” Zed asked looking up at Sam, he grinned down at here and fell, with weird grace, down onto the sand to sit cross-legged. 

 

“Zed, how much did your father tell you of his, our,…... ancestry.” Sam asked watching the fire,

 

“Not much to be honest. He told me he was from here and I knew you guys when we would come visit.” Zed watched Sam trying to see his reaction, would he be hurt that his brother neglected to tell her about their family?

 

“Did he ever talk to you about things, that weren’t…”, Sam sighed and pulled a hand down his face, “Usual. Normal for other families?”

 

“Is this about what Billy was talking about earlier?” Zed asked,

 

Sam looked away from the fire and stared at her intently, “You heard that?”

 

Zed began to nod but stopped and shook her head, “Not all of it, I was talking to Jake, I just heard something about a gene. Sorry, was I not supposed to?”

 

Sam blinked, “Eh, well, did your dad ever mention any gene?”

 

“No. I’m sorry Sam I don’t know anything about a gene.” Zed felt tears crowd her eyes and her nose began to itch. 

 

Talking about her father always made her feel like she was shaking inside. He died three years ago and after it her life seemed to tear itself apart, talk of him not only made her think of her father but of the happier times of her life that had followed him into the shallow grave. She rubbed her nose and turned away from Sam wanting to hold herself together in front of people, especially Sam.

 

“There’s a story going to be told soon, kind of a legend about our heritage, this includes yours. Can you tell me if anything, resonates? With you?”Sam asked looking at Zed who was trying to push back her tears by thinking of how the beetle under the log across from them must be black but since his shell was so shiny his back glowed red and held shifting patterns that moved as the fire did.

 

She nodded so no words had the chance to catch in her throat.

 

“Thanks Zed, I’m going to go check on Emily and see where your can is.” Sam patted her knee and stood up walking the same way Emily had went.

 

Zed stood up to but began to walk in the opposite way. She unwrapped her hoodie from her waist and pulled it on. She wasn’t cold but, like a blanket, it was comforting. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away on the cuff of her sleeve. She walked across the sand towards the trees. She knew a few people would notice her walk into the forest but not know her well enough to feel inclined to follow, she just hoped that the people who did know her didn’t follow. Another tear fell and soon Zed was biting her lip trying to suppress and control her short breaths. She wiped her face again but her sleeve was wet and just made her cheek cold. She had been walking for a while and she knew she should stop or turn back.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” A voice called in front of her.

 

Zed had been listening out for noises behind her to warn her of followers and hadn’t heard this person approaching.

 

“Fuck!” She shouted jumping back, her breath hiccuped and she wiped her eyes furiously humiliated to be caught like this, clearing her eyes she tried to focus her vision to make out a figure of a young guy standing across from her.

 

“Oh shit! Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you. Are you alright?” The boy took a step closer and met Zed’s eyes across the clearing in the forest that separated them. His demeanor seemed to change, his jaw went slack, and his shoulders fell, mouth curling up in a soft smile. 

 

“It’s you.” He whispered and took a step forward.

 

Zed didn’t know what had happened to her, why wasn’t she running from this stranger she’s meeting at night in a forest in a place where her home is unfamiliar to her, why wasn’t she curling her fists preparing to fight, why wasn’t she scared, why was she taking a step forward? Her heart was racing but it wasn’t fear but excitement that made it pound. What was happening to her? How did this stranger make her feel like she knew she could trust him, that she could feel safe around him. Why did she feel safe around him?

 

“I don’t…..I don’t know what, I don’t understand.” Zed whispered watching the boy walk to her slowly, as if she was a mirage and he felt the closer he got the greater the chance was that she wasn’t even there in the first place. 

 

She stared at him as if he would disappear if she looked away. Why was she okay with this guy getting closer, where were her usual alarms, the wave of unease and anxiety of people approaching her. She took a step back but god did that pain her.

 

“What’s happening?” She knew tears were still on her face but her voice was strong and clear.

 

He stopped walking to her and held his hands out low trying to make himself as unintimidating as possible. Zed noticed now that he was a good few inches taller than her, his slender build seemed all muscle, but his eyes looked kind, gentle, “For starters my name is Seth.” He smiled still but was watching her cautiously.

 

“Zed.” Her name came out in a sigh, she couldn’t look away from him and she was beginning to be okay with that.

 

Her name made him stand up straighter, her name rang through his ears, “Uley? Sam’s niece right?” Seth’s smile was getting bigger by the second and her affirmation made him laugh, Zed suddenly had a favourite sound.

 

“You know Sam?” Zed smiled, she wasn't really surprised, she probably was the only stranger around on The Res.

 

Seth was entranced by her smile, he couldn’t believe his luck at finding her and that she was probably a shifter like him if she’s related to Sam. He had known Sam for years and never imagined he’d find his one so fast, sure he was behind the others but they were older than him and he had always thought he would have to leave Forks to find her and now here she was in front of him. He couldn’t stop smiling, he finally understood what his packmates who had found their imprints meant. And he couldn’t wait to get to know her.

 

“Yeah, he’s one of my friends I was actually heading over to the bonfire he organised in your honour. Can I ask why the guest of honour is not at the bonfire but in this forest? Not that I am not sincerely grateful you are, well maybe not grateful because you were crying when I met you but I am happy to have met you, em, oh I’m rambling, sorry-”

 

“It’s okay,” Zed interrupted, “Do you want to walk back together?” She asked turning to head back towards the bonfire,

 

More than anything, he thought, but he maybe should tone it down, “I would love to.” There, least he didn’t sound like an idiot in that sentence.

 

“Can I ask you something, are my eyes like red? I mean, do I look like I was crying?”, Zed asked, slowing her walk.

 

“Well, can you stop walking, here step to the right, there’s better moonlight with less tree coverage.” Seth took a step to her, he looked into her eyes to see if there were anything that would give her tears away, he lifted her chin up with his finger, 

 

“You’re eyes, are so blue.” He whispered, he rubbed his thumb softly across her cheek where he’d seen the tears fall, what had happened that made his sweetheart cry and how could he stop it ever happening again. 

 

“Th-thanks.” Zed blushed and stepped back from him, Seth looked at her curiously. He could hear her heartbeat and it was racing. That he had made her have a reaction like that made him blush.

 

They walked in silence, Zed leading the way, and Seth begun thinking how he never wanted to reach out and hold someone’s hand, never wanted to be touching someone for the sake of having a physical connection with them, more than right now. Reaching out he grazed her hand with is fingertips, she didn’t turn around but slipped her fingers between his. His heart soared.

 

They were approaching the edge of the forest, sand and moss mixed together and the bright light of the fire was their beacon. Zed slowed and turned around, Seth mis-timed his steps and after Zed stopped they were standing so close to each other Seth could feel his own heart beat faster and hers echo beside it..

 

“I don’t know what’s happening.” Zed was talking to him but looked past him trying to get her thoughts in order but the pace of her heart and the lack of panic she felt was really distracting, not too mention how she wasn’t fully comprehending that she was holding hands with probably the most beautiful boy she has ever seen. But she wasn’t acting normally, her body was responding to him in ways that confused her, she needed to know what was happening because she didn’t believe in love at first sight but this felt so much more intense than that.

 

“During the bonfire.” Seth began as he rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of her hand, “One of The Elders will tell a story, after you hear that story I will explain a bit more.” His smile reassured her that he would.

 

“That damn story.” Zed muttered shaking her head, Seth cocked his head but she just shook hers, “I feel like the next person who tells me to pay attention to this story will ask me to write a book report on it.”

 

Seth snorted, “It’s an important story but not that important.” he chuckled, Seth squeezed her hand before letting it go, “I imagine you don’t want others knowing before you know.” Seth smiled but Zed frowned, what did he mean by that?

 

Nodding she smiled at him, she did want to not be holding his hand when around everyone and she was glad he said it before she did.

 

They stepped out of the forest and Seth walked with her until she got to the logs where he continued, not before grazing his hand along the small of her back as he walked past, onto where Jake stood talking to a man she was pretty sure was called Embry. 

 

Zed sat down beside a sleepy Emily who was talking between yawns to a girl Zed was pretty sure was Leah. Emily leant back against Zed who blinked in surprise than relaxed her shoulder so it would be more comfortable for her to rest on.

“I see you found my brother Zed.” Leah smiled over at her brother who waved at her before looking at Zed and smiling bigger. 

Zed blushed, “Yeah, Em-Emily, are you, are you okay?” Zed looked down on Emily who was yawning.

“I’m”, she interrupted herself yawning again, “Fine. Just sleepy.”

Leah chuckled, “She’s fine don’t worry Zed.” She pushed herself up onto her feet and stretched her legs, rolling back on to her heels and and toes.

“Sorry.” Zed laughed nervously, she didn’t know what to do with this sleepy woman leaning against her, was she comfy? Should she wrap an arm around her? Where’s Sam dammit this is his sleepy fiancee.

“I’m going to go talk with him for a minute then I’ll be back, don’t worry about Emily I’ll send Sam over.” Leah was walking away as she spoke Zed mistakenly focused her hearing to catch all her words.

Zed didn’t like focusing her hearing, for some reason it never focused on what she tried to focus it in on, not solely anyway, it just made all the noises around her become amplified and rush at her. She cringed as the background noises that she could tune out now stood up and yelled into her ears with piercing clarity. She heard the snap of the firewood being burnt through, the crackle of the leaves still on the burning branches finally touching the flames and being eaten whole, some bugs were buzzing angrily in the forest behind her, the rattle of leaves as the breeze floated through them making them brush against each other and bob as if on a wave, the previously silent water that had been lapping at the shore was crashing like tsunami in her ears, many heartbeats slammed their rhythmic thumping against her eardrums, out of sync with each other beating randomly and strong as navy drums. The thunderstorm of hearts made lightning out of the conversations,  called out like paperboys on the street all yelling about their topic of the day having no patience for the other to finish, Zed could only make out random words her attention being pulled every other way at the same time. The onslaught was overwhelming and painful.

Zed groaned and rested her head on her hand she rubbed her eyes, trying to take deep slow breaths she begun pulling her attention back. As the noises were getting calmer and silent Zed opened her eyes. Everything seemed untouched and uninterrupted, she may as well have stepped into a portal to another universe to experience that and come back as everything was eery in how unchanged it remained.Huffing her pent up breath she leant her head back and stared at the stars. Stars calmed her with their omnipresence, they watched on to the theatre the world offered. She didn’t care to learn their names, humans have always named the stars, Zed wasn’t interested in that side of humanity and their relationship with the stars, her interests lay in the the way humans have tried to bring the stars into their stories, humanity has a subconscious reliance on them and it fascinated Zed.

Thinking of the stars calmed her down enough that she didn’t jump when Sam sat down on the other-side of Emily. Zed watched curious as he wrapped his arm around Emily and scooped her into his lap, he leant back enough that she could rest her back against his chest comfortably and he wrapped his arms around her torso, tangling their fingers together. Zed blushed and looked away. 

People seemed to be shuffling to find a place to sit around the fire. Jake and his friends were laughing and pushing each other as their girlfriends joked together and called for them to be careful around the fire, the man that had spoke to Sam helped Billy find a comfortable place to sit and Zed realised the story was about to begin. Zed looked for Seth and spotted him talking about something to Leah that didn’t make either look very happy. Zed realized that she actually hadn’t gotten a good look at the dude and he was definitely good to look at. He was taller than his sister, but average height to everyone else here, Jake was the tallest beating Sam by an inch but he bet Seth by a few, he probably came up to Jake’s shoulder. His hair was short and in the low light Zed couldn’t tell if his hair was black or just a dark brown, his eyes she knew were definitely a soothing chocolate brown that had gold flecks and green bursting around the iris. His t-shirt fitted him nicely, his tan arms were just muscles and Zed had to wonder did all the guys here have some gym-pact or something, they were all so fit with muscles that weren’t bulky on them, no one had any sort of pudge, what’s up with that? 

Seth chose that moment to look over and catch Zed ogling at him. She couldn’t look away fast enough but feeling his gaze on her she couldn’t help but let curiosity turn her eyes back to him, he met Zeds eyes grinning. He turned back and nodded at Leah before elbowing her and cracking a joke. She looked unimpressed but he laughed at it all the same and led Leah over to sit by Zed. Her heart jumped as he walked over and took his place beside her.

“Ready to take notes?” Seth joked nudging her knee with his own. He was crossing his arms around him and Zed tried not to imagine the feeling of being wrapped in them.

“You think the report should be in times new roman or arial?” She grinned up at him, he laughed and Zed felt pride that she could make him laugh easily.

“Comic sans, multi-coloured.” Seth answered in a mock serious tone, Zed couldn’t help make a noise of disgust at the idea of a report written like that and Seth couldn’t help snorting in his laughter at her reaction.

Leah elbowed him, everyone was quiet and Seth was trying to swallow his laughs so that Billy could start without interruption. He poked his sister and got a thump in return, he giggled and Leah leant over, “Why are you in such high spirits?”

Seth thought of the girl sitting beside him and how this was turning into the best night of his life and just shook his head smiling at his sister.

Zed paid attention no longer because she had been asked to but because Billy was a natural storyteller. Billy didn’t need to cough to clear his throat or to get people’s attention, when he began his voice called the attention and all whispered conversations stopped to listen. Soon she could easily picture what he described, a red-eyed cold one viciously attacking the tribe, the third wife taking the blade and plunging it into herself as sacrifice to protect her tribe and save her family. Wolves who ran with the night and guarded humans and each other from the red-eyed cold ones for centuries. The decades that past before a golden-eyed cold one was met and a treaty began. 

  
  
  


She loved listening to this story but there was a word that caught in her mind and started digging through her memory with new context. It called Zed’s attention when it found the last use of that word in that context. It surprised Zed by showing her a scene of when her father was alive. Zed walked into the kitchen and was pulled onto his lap. She tried to show him that her teddy was lonely so they needed to get a dog to be its friend because Suzy had a dog but he just shook his head laughing,

_ “Dogs don’t like me.” he laughed.  _

_ “He’ll learn to because you’re nice and your car is red and big so he can be in the front.” Zed nodded, _

_ “You trying to bump my imprint to the back seat?” He laughed, Zed didn’t know he had an imprint, did he get it in the shops? She felt arms wrap around her and her mother’s voice in her ear as she was lifted up. Her mom smelt like fresh baked bread and Zed wondered was dinner ready. _

_ “Who’s bumping me out of shotgun?” She asked, rubbing Zed’s hand. _

_ “Zed’s dog, you need to have paws to be in the front.” He shrugged,  _

_ “Just cause I can’t chase my own tail oh the humanity.” She sighed dramatically and took a seat beside him pulling over a notepad to begin writing but Zed grabbed the pen first and decided to draw a picture of Rex to show them how good a dog would be. _

_ “Humanity seems to be your problem honey.” He laughed, reaching out for her hand, she gave it to him laughing,  _

_ “Hey humanity saved the pack, weren’t you paying attention to the third wife?” She handed Zed the black pen she was reaching for that was out of her reach being further across the table, _

_ “No, I was paying attention to my imprint.” He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. _

  
  


Zed’s knuckles had gone white. What the fuck was that word. It can’t have two meanings. You can’t say it with love one way and hate the next.

  
  


_ Fuckin’ imprint.” Her mom snarled and threw the empty jack bottle at Zed.  _

_ Zed dodged as it smashed against the backyard wall and fell in chunky shards on to the pavement. Glass and cigarette butts littered the dead grass. She looked down keeping her eyes focused on her tattered shoes waiting for her mom to let her go back inside and finish her homework. _

_ “Wait till you have an imprint I can’t wait you’ll see, I’m not a bad guy!” She screamed running a hand through her tangled hair, she sniffled and stumbled on her feet. _

  
  


Zeds heart was thundering. She didn’t understand, sure the third wife was the imprinted wife of the chief so she was destined to be in pain but why had her dad said it softly, with fucking love, to her mother?

  
  


Seth nudged her arm and Zed flinched back falling into Sam, she forgot he was there and pulled back in surprise,

“Sorry.” She said, moving forward so that she wasn’t touching either of them and giving herself some breathing room. Zed rubbed her eyes and took a breath. Fuck she had some questions.

Zed was blind to Sam who was staring at her trying to gauge the reaction. He had heard her heart thundering beside him and had been prepared to yell at Seth and Leah to get her into the woods before she shifts and hurts someone but she didn’t begin shaking and after Seth called her attention her heart rate began to steadily calm itself. Was this her realizing she’s among shifters? He paid attention as she mumbled something under breath catching just her cursings which weren’t actually very helpful in the sense of hinting. She also didn’t notice Seth who was looking at her with concern at her jumpy reaction, was she alright?

“Get wrapped in the story?” He asked, he held his hands in his pockets so he wouldn’t reach out to her and have people realize she was his imprint. He wanted to talk to her about that first.

“In one sense, yeah.” She let out a pained sigh, “Have a few questions is all.” Zed had been blind to the boys watching her but she saw their look over at each other and she narrowed her eyes.

“Like what?” Sam asked, staring at her. Zed felt uncomfortable under his heavy stare and couldn’t meet his eye.

“Nothing.” She shook her head and gave a nervous smile, she wasn’t fully sure how she would even phrase those questions.

Sam nodded, “If you think of any feel free to ask.” She nodded her agreement, “I’m going to get Emily into the car and talk to Billy, after we’re gonna head so if you want a lift be ready in 20 minutes please.” He said, as he stood up he lifted Emily with him and carried her in his arms past the fire to the carpark. Zed watched and wonder would their love ever go bad. 

Leah got up stretching and kicked her brother lightly, “Imma head, I’m on watch so goodnight.” Leah turned and jogged back into the forest. Seth shook his head, try and be a little more conspicuous would you Leah. Man was she gonna have fun when she found out he met his imprint, Jake too. He really should talk to Zed before they find out though because it’s not fair otherwise.

“What did you think?” Seth asked behind her, calling her attention back from her thoughts, shaking her head she turned so that she was facing him with her back to the fire.

She shrugged, “It was, interesting. A bit confusing for some parts.” 

He raised an eyebrow,  “Oh? Which parts were that?” His heart was racing but he was still smiling. He wished during the talkings of imprints and seeing the memories of how his packmates viewed their imprints and how they felt when they first saw them that at least one of them explained to the group how the fuck to tell your imprint that they are your imprint.

“Well for one it implies you guys are descendants of wolves and you all seem to be cool with that.” She scoffed,

Seth opened his mouth but hesitated, “Yeah, eh, ask Sam about that one. But no the legend means that we come from people who could shapeshift and the form was a wolf.”

Seth stood up, better now than never, Sam will be back soon to get Zed for the lift home, actually, “Mind if I walk you home?”

He liked that idea, it meant they could have more time together and he could better figure out how he was going to phrase it. Zed’s eyebrows raised and she bit her lip thinking on his offer.

“Do you know where he lives?” She asked, standing up beside him, not taking his outstretched hand when she stumbled.

“I’ve been going there for years.” He grinned, starting to walk,

“Yeah?” She asked, pulling her hoodie on,

Seth waited for her, thankful she was distracted a second so he could think of an answer that wasn’t pack meetings but was still the truth, he knew part of the reason he was so excited to tell Zed everything was because he wanted to be able to talk to her about anything and everything and never need to lie to her like he sometimes does to his parents or teachers. His pack can read his mind and so can Edward who probably tells the Cullens whatever they want to know of him but Seth wanted to choose the fact he was honest to someone.

“Yeah visiting Emily for example, she’s not just Leah’s second-cousin.” He smiled, Zed nodded walking beside him, “Is that a yes by the way?” 

Seth really hoped it was, with no one around she might be okay with them holding hands again. God he sounded like an excited child but he didn’t want to push her into anything and telling her about the imprinting thing is already going to push her away for a bit, Jared and Sam’s stories could attest and even though Kim already had a crush on Jared before they started going out when she found out that they were bound to be she wasn’t exactly happy, not to mention how she acted when she also found out werewolves and vampires were a thing.

“Sure, I’ll just tell Sam.” She looked up at Seth with her beautiful blue eyes and Seth held back the urge to jump up and down in excitement that he gets to walk her home.

“Okay I just need to talk to Jake for a second, will I meet you in the carpark?” Seth asked she nodded and he watched her go as he walked over to Jake chatting with Embry and Quil. 

“Hey Seth!” Quil called standing up and offering him a beer, Seth shook his head, catching Embry’s eye he nodded, 

“Nah, thanks man, I gotta go just wanted to talk to Jake for a sec.” Seth looked over Quil’s shoulder and nodded at Jake. 

“Why won't anyone drink it?” Quil pretended to look offended but in his tipsy-ness over did it,

Jake stood up and gave Quil a playful shove,  “Cause you're offering it.”

Quil shrugged and opened it, “More for me I guess.”

Jake put a hand on Seth's shoulder leading him away from the others to get some privacy for whatever Seth wanted to talk with him about. 

“Man it's a good thing shifters can't get drunk.” he shook his head, Seth and him turned to look back and saw Quil jump over the dying fire.

“Actually maybe they should. Just once.” Seth said

Jake laughed shaking his head, “What did you wanna talk about man?” 

“Eh, well, okay..” Seth began, why was he hesitating? Jake’s gonna be delighted for him, “I found my imprint!” Seth shouted and jumped up and down, laughing he let Jake grab him and lift him up in a big bear hug.

“That’s incredible!” Jake shouted, “Fuck man! That’s amazing! Who is she?”

His grin was as big as Seth’s, “Zed Uley!” Seth shouted and jumped up and down again, god he was so happy he could tell someone about this.

Jake’s eyes widened, “Sam’s niece!”

“The very one.” Seth giggled, “You guys have seriously under-described how you feel when you find your imprint.” Seth laughed and shoved Jake,

Jake stumbled back laughing, “On Cloud Nine right?”

“Completely, man, she’s just amazing.” Seth laughed,

“How much do you know about her by the way?” Jake gave a cheeky grin,

“Not much but it doesn’t matter I love her.” Seth sighed a happy sigh before he heard his own words, Jake fell over laughing at the stunned look on Seth’s face.

Still in the sand Jake wiped his tears away chuckling, “I know what you mean man. Your feelings for her grow fast after you meet them, but your face when you realized! Oh god I wish I had a camera to show Zed.” he took Seth’s offered hand and got pulled up back to his feet.

“You’re so lucky though that it’s an imprint and not a crush, Sam would have your pelt on his wall.” Jake laughed and wiped the sand off his ass.

“Emily wouldn’t…. Yeah she’d hand him the knife, no she’s definitely my imprint and actually can I ask you some questions?”

“Sure but I am not giving you the sex talk.” Jake and Seth both pulled faces at the idea of that awkward uncomfortable conversation,

“No, no. See, I want to tell her about us, about shifters and vampires, I want to tell her everything. Just, can I?”

Jake stood a little taller and frowned thinking on it, he realized that Seth wasn’t asking his opinion, he was asking him as his Alpha and needed his permission.

“Tell her about us, Leah, you, and me. That might give a better help with the imprint explanation and better two new important things at once than spaced out. Don’t tell her about Sam’s pack that’s up to him, and if she’s feeling overwhelmed it won’t help knowing she’s in a house with a shifter, but tell him about it, the sooner the better. After that you can gauge her reaction and decide whether it’s safe to tell her of the Cullens.”, Jake said as Seth nodded.

“Thanks Jake, I gotta go now, I’m walking Zed home.” Seth grinned,

Jake pulled him into a hug and patted his back, “Good luck man.” he said releasing him, “And you have another week before school starts again right?”

“We have another week, remember?” 

“Ah shit yeah, anyway, take the week off from patrols, hang out with Zed, I’ll need you back after the week to give me and Leah a break but get to know her now you’ve met her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely man now hurry up and get back to Zed.” Jake grinned and pushed Seth towards the carpark. Smiling Seth began to run to Zed.


	4. Lavender and Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:  
> Show of old scar on shoulder, no story given yet.

“Is it okay with you if Seth walks me home?” Zed asked, kicking a stone along the walk as it kept her calm asking for something if she did it whilst doing something else,

 

Sam slowed his walk towards the Jeep with Emily wrapped in his arms, Zed tensed, her hands fisted in reflex.

 

“Sure, he knows the way.”, Sam nodded, “Mind opening the door?” 

 

Zed released her hands and took a breath, Sam wasn't her mother. She walked around him and pulled the passenger door back.

 

“Thank you.” Sam smiled and ducked in placing Emily in the seat and strapped her in. Zed got out of his way so he could step back and dodged around him, she brought Emily's jumper from the back seat and placed it under Emily’s head so she would have a pillow.

 

Sam smiled down at Zed, “What did you think of the legend Zed?”

 

Zed stepped back from Emily and let Sam gently shut the car door, she lent against the car and chewed her lip.

 

“A few things sounded familiar. My dad has talked about the Third Wife but that was like an inside-joke between him and my mom, they never explained it so it was cool to hear what they were referencing. To be honest the imprint thing is just replaying in my head. Not sure why though.”

 

Sam tried to hide his surprise, his brother had run off with her mom the night they first met, she had been his imprint and an Undesirable, had they not told Zed anything?

 

“They never said that word?” Sam thought he heard Emily say something so turned to check on her and missed Zed’s flinch,

 

“A bit.” Zed didn’t want to explain that her dad would say it with love to her mom but her mom would use it as a threat and slur to her. After hearing the legend she sees how her dad had meant it but god she never wanted to have one if that’s how the story goes for them.

 

Sam pulled a hand down his face, guess best way to proach this is figuring out if she is a shifter first of all, 

 

“Hey Zed, aren’t you cold?” There was a soft breeze and all she was wearing was her t-shirt and jeans,her hoodie wrapped around her waist, he wasn’t cold but he remembered seeing Jared’s imprint Kim wearing two hoodies as they walked away from the fire.

 

Zed shook her head, “Not really no.” she shrugged, “Don’t usually get cold. To be honest I‘ve never felt cold or been sick to my memory.” Zed laughed at this odd achievement.

 

Sam nodded, that was two questions in one then, “Do you do sports?”

 

Zed shook her head, “Mom and dad always said no whenever I wanted to try out, said there was no point because they didn't have the money to pay for any of the gear.” 

 

Sam winced, unless she had shifted she could join clubs without it being a case of her having an unfair advantage, what had her parents been playing at? His brother definitely had made a good enough income, the mom also worked he was sure of it, he didn't understand.

Sam watched Zed as she looked out at the waves, he noticed how she absentmindedly rubbed her thumb across her opposite shoulder. He stared, focusing his vision to be sure. It was a glistening scar. Silver against her tan skin and it shined in ridges as she rubbed it and the light hit it differently. Guess that settles it then Sam thought, nothing can scar wolves, they heal too fast to allow it. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, she was human. That kept things simpler at least.

 

Sam heard footsteps crunch and grind behind him in the sand, he turned and Zed looked over her shoulder. Seth appeared over the sand hill and slid down it into the parking lot. He was grinning and shook his sneakers as he stepped to them to shake the loose sand out.

 

“Hey Zed, Sam” Seth nodded, “Is it okay if I walk you home Zed?” 

 

Zed grinned and took a step towards Seth before she turned to look at Sam who was watching Seth. Sam liked the boy and even though he was a part of another pack he still would trust him with his life but that didn’t stop him from giving him a hard stare. Zed is family and he will happily make Seth sorry if he caused her any pain.

 

“Still okay Sam?” Zed double-checked with him, but was walking backwards to Seth anyway. Sam nodded and opened his door and pulled himself in, 

 

“We’ll be in bed when you get in but the door is unlocked, just make sure to close it behind you.” Sam nodded at Zed and Seth before starting the car and pulling out of the lot.

 

**

 

Zed watched as the car turned a corner and vanished from sight. She looked back up at Seth and gestured in front of her, “Lead the way O Captain, My Captain.”

 

Seth laughed and began walking, he shook his head at the ground and turned to Zed, “My response is making me cringe so instead I'm going to ask are you here for long?”

 

Zeds forehead was crinkled in amused concentration trying to figure out what his response could have been but this question ironed it flat as all her features became straight and flat. She could tell the whole truth, half the truth, a white lie or go full on go big or go home with it.

 

“Not sure, I'll be here for a bit of school anyway.” Zed shrugged, she kicked a stone down the path ahead of them and watched as it tumbled into the ditch.

 

“Awesome, maybe you’ll be in some of my classes then. Which ones did you take?”, Seth listened as his eyes wandered the shape of her. 

Reaching his hand out he brushed her arm hinting that he wanted to hold her hand again. She smiled as she pulled her hand out of her hoodie pocket and reached for him, grinning he took her hand and had to hold himself back from bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

 

Taking turns leading, their conversation settled into an easy dance, with joined hands they stepped in time though the rhythm faltered when he asked of her family or past as she pulled away. To stop her dropping his hand he dropped the questions, she didn’t want to spend much time on the future so they talked of Now. Talked of the cool summer night air, how the tall trees would be cooler if Ents were real, the shapes the stars made when they could get a clear view of them, she named the constellations and Seth pulled her closer as she told him the story of ‘How The Sun loved The Moon’. Bathed in the light of the moon and stars Seth laughed with her as she blushed at the cheesy-ness of it but he knew her smile after she told it was genuine. 

 

Their walk was slow but they arrived at her door far faster than Seth would have liked. Sighing he tried to hide the disappointment in his face at having to part with her, he looked down to say goodbye and saw Zed staring up at him with endearing blue eyes that held so much within them. He didn’t have time to decode any of it before she looked away and let go of his hand. Just about able to restrain himself he didn’t reach to her and smiled after her as she took a step towards the door. There was always tomorrow, he reminded himself, sure they had the rest of their lives ahead but he only needed the guarantee of a tomorrow.

 

Zed hesitated, turning back she returned to Seth, head bent to the pebbles in the dirt she wrapped her arms around him. Surprise didn’t make Seth hesitate and automatically he wrapped his arms around Zed’s smaller frame. Pulling her closer he bent his head and felt her soft hair brush his cheek, closing his eyes he felt safe, peaceful. He knew they both smelled of bonfire but the lavender scent of her shampoo didn’t make his sensitive nose itch like so many other smells did and the smell stayed with him after she let go and turned back and closed the door. 

 

He stared at the door she had disappeared though and tried to pretend it was his imagination that made him believe she was upset.

 


	5. Tears and Texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:
> 
> Past abuse mention.  
> Past suicide attempt shown that it was thought about.  
> Swearing.

Zed stumbled down the hall and into her bedroom, her mind was spinning. Sliding her phone from her jean pocket she slid her finger across the pattern and it buzzed open. Leaning against the wall she slid down as she searched for Sarah's name. Tapping on her icon she wiped her eyes, god why was she crying, it's stupid to cry, she's just being stupid.

 

_ Zed: _ _ Hey _

_ Zed: _ _ Hey, u awake? _

 

Sarah's icon glowed green and the three bouncing dots showed up. Zed wiped her eyes trying to see the screen clearly.

 

_ Sarah: _ _ Whaddup bitch, thought they killed you when you landed. _

 

_ Zed: _ _ Yeah sorry, was busy doing the meets and greets. _

_ Zed: _ _ Hows you anyway? Hows Todd? _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ fuckin peachy, swear im going to have to commit to look more into lesbianism. Their pamphlets always look full of promise of someone who at least knows what they're doing.👅 _

 

_ Zed: _ _ You'd make a great lesbian. _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ I'd make a fantastic lesbian and neither of us would ever have to worry about the unwanted goblins. _

_ Sarah: _ _ Fuck kids. _

 

_ Zed: _ _ Yeah. _

 

_ Sarah: _ _....You good? _

_ Sarah: _ _ Not that its a bad thing if your twisted little humour is getting more acceptable in this pc society, kingdom come world of ours. But, you didn't even try make the very easy kid joke there. _

 

_ Zed: _ _ … _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ What is it babe? _

 

Zed dropped her phone in her lap and let her head fall back against the wall making an unsettling thump. That probably would have hurt if she cared. Sarah's her longest friend, sure they haven't seen each other since Zed lived in Brooklyn, two schools ago, but she's been there for Zed through all the shit she needed to release after bottling it all up too long. She's there for her every time she's healing in bed from the latest maternal freak out, every time another teacher’s head explodes uncomprehending at how useless Zed is in their class, that one time she debated buying a few too many sleeping pills. But that all could be explained, this? Not even Zed had a reason to help her work through it. 

 

_ Zed: _ _ There's this guy, and, idk. He's amazing but like almost too perfect? Just something about him has me. Feeling. And I met him earlier tonight. _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ So?  _

_ Sarah: _ _ Yeah that's completely new for you. Especially after just knowing them a couple of hours. But, how do you feel around him? Creeped out? Suspicious cause he's almost “too perfect”? _

 

_ Zed: _ _ Safe tbh, like I can let down my guard. AND THAT'S FREAKING ME OUT _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ ….Okay okay, shit yeah that's weird. Hey! Maybe try it. _

 

_ Zed: _ _ What do you kean “try it”????? _

_ Zed:  _ _ *mean _

 

_ Sarah: _ _  as in try it. If you're interested and he is, even just try hanging out as friends, see where it goes. You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel safe. _

 

She made sense. 

 

_ Zed: _ _ But when he realises what a fuck up i am _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ Dont even finish that. You Zed Uley are NOT a fuck up. You've been treated like shit and if he even attempts to try that I will personally come down and cut off his balls and shove them down his throat. You deserve someone to treat you like you put the stars in their sky, like you created the universe just so the two of you can meet, and if he treats you like anything less then you have your answers and can stop being confused and I get permission to kill him. _

 

_ Zed: _ _ Luv ya Sar _

 

_ Sarah: _ _ I know, love ya too x _

_ Sarah _ _ : Its 2am where you are, yes i googled, go asleep you bitch in love! _

 

_ Zed:  _ _ Im not in love. Night bitch x _

 

_ Sarah:  _ _ Suuuure, you're just “Feeling.” Sweet dreams jerk x _

 

Zed smiled and closed the app, locking her phone she pushed herself up off the ground and took the single step that carried her to her bed. She collapsed exhausted.

 

Looking around her room she paid attention to the cracks of the old wooden desk, the splintering paint in the high corners of the room, how tall the closet seemed to be from her perspective on the low bed. As her breathing calmed Zed collected her thoughts and stripped out of her clothes, they made her nose burn from the smell of the bonfire. Getting under her quilt she stared at the ceiling and thought of the feelings that steamrolled through her since meeting Seth in the woods.

 

Seth. She didn’t know what was happening but she knew it was his fault.

 

Whatever her feelings were for him they almost felt too big for her to handle, how can this guy she has just met tonight cause her to feel so much?

 

Sore eyes and emotional exhaustion had her in a deep sleep soon after deciding she would meet up with him as soon as possible and get answers. 

 


End file.
